The Fox Turned Hound: The Story of Naruto Inuzuka
by TheMorePhax
Summary: Naruto's past in cannon was very tragic, but what if things were different. What if there were people who actually tried to help him when he was younger, and needed it the most. What if a twist of fate allowed the Inuzuka to bypass an established rule and adopt the young jinchuuriki. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I rated this fic M, so I don't have to limit myself.
1. Prologue

"Uuuuuuum"- Speech

'lolwhut'- Thought

**"Mergh!"- Jutsu/Other Techniques/sound effects**

I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, so don't be hatin on my fics.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! We're under attack!", exclaimed a black haired, purple eyed genin. His name was Makiba Inuzuka, and he seemed to be panicking. There was a brown wolf pup that was sitting on Maki's head. The pup's name was Yaomaru. "I aready realized that captain obvious!", Minato yelled back. "Maki, go and get Naruto from Kushina!" "Sir, Kushina-sensei has died. Naruto is still with her, though. I came here to tell you," replied Maki. 'No... now Naruto will be left without anyone...' Makiba watch as Minato seemingly became depressed from the news. "Hold on. Don't tell me that you're going to do what I think you're going to do, Hokage-sama." Minato realized what Maki was implying. "Yes. I am. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have-**BOOM!** The Kyuubi fired another Bijuu-Dama at the village. "Go!", Minato ordered, and Maki sunshined away.

**"Hirashin!"** Minato teleported another Bijuu-Dama away from the village. The giant ball of chakra exploded only half a mile away. "Hokage-sama!" Minato saw Maki arrive with a small bundled blanket. Bright yellow hair stuck out of it. 'Naruto, I'm sorry', Minato thought to himself. Minato set Naruto on the grass and prepared the seals for a jutsu. **"Shiki Fujin!"** The Shinigami appeared behind Minato, and reached to grab the Kyuubi. "What are you-ACK!", the Fox roared as half of his chakra was being pulled out of him. The Death God disappeared, and Minato was about to die. 'Just one last thing to do before I die', thought Minato as he saw Naruto. **"Hakke *cough* no Fuuin Shiki..." **The Fox, now too weak to resist, was sucked into Naruto, and a spiral-like marking developed on his naval. "Make sure, that my son is made a hero... and protect him..." Minato died, wondering what trials his son would have to face because of him. "Hokage-sama..." Maki watched the whole thing and heard Minato's request. He stabbed his hand with a kunai. "I swear, that I will protect Naruto and give him the happiness he deserves, no matter how many rules I have to break."

* * *

"Saratobi-sama! The demon needs to be killed!", yelled a a yellow haired council member. Her name was Mebuki Haruno, and she seemed very angry. Many other council members showed the same anger. "NO SUCH THING WILL BE DONE!", yelled Hiruzen. The God of Shinobi was normally a calm, patient, and gentle old man. But even Buddha's patience was not infinite, and when Hiruzen was angry, shit would go down down. The council members decided that it was safe to shut it before even more crap hit the fan. "Thank you. I will now set some rules. Rule 1: Nobody is to know that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Anyone caught speaking of it in public will be faced with treason. Rule 2: Nobody, under any circumstances, is to call Naruto a demon, devil, or monster in public. This will result in a fine of 1000 ryo. Rule 3: Anyone who attacks Naruto with the intent to maim or kill will be sent to Ibiki, and I know that no sane person wants that. Am I clear?", said Hiruzen. The council members nodded. "Hokage-sama." Hiruzen sighed. "Yes Danzo." "I highly suggest that Naruto should be in my Root Program. He will be a valuable weapon", said an old man in bandages. "That will not happen under any circumstances, Danzo", said Hiruzen. "Then, I have a rule to propose, Hokage-sama", said Mebuki. "No clan should be allowed to adopt Naruto. Any child care is to cease at the age of three." "WHAT!?", exclaimed Maki. Yaomaru growled at the council members. Tsume began bringing Maki to some of the council meetings she attended, since he was her first born and succeeding clan head. "Makiba Inuzuka, calm down this instant!", yelled Tsume Inuzuka. "But mom. These terms are ridiculous. How can a three year old survive on his own?" "I have to agree with my son", said Tsume. "Those terms are absolutely ridiculous!" "There is no logic in a law like that", said Shibi Aburame. "Since the council is divided, then we will have to vote on the rule. All in favor of this law", said Hiruzen. All of the civilian council and the elders raised their hands in favor, but they seemed to tie with the clan heads. But, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga looked at each other, and smirked. They raised their hands in favor. "So its decided, then", Hiruzen said grimly. "Naruto is not to be adopted, and any child support will cease at three." The civilian council cheered, and Danzo smirked. He had paid Fugaku and Hiashi beforehand to vote in favor of the law. Maki realized this, and gave Danzo a death glare. "You should control your brats temper, Tsume", sneered Danzo. "Shut it you fucking cripple", Tsume said with venom. Maki was fuming. To him, this was an insult to the Fourth Hokage. He stormed out of the meeting hall, despairing at how he would be unable to help Naruto now.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Pup

"Hey Naruto!" "Yea Puppy-ni!" "IT'S WOLF YOU BRAT! IF ANYONE HERE'S A PUPPY IT'S YAOMARU!" "HEY! I'M ALMOST TWICE TIMES YOUR SIZE MA- I MEAN WOLF!" "So what are we doing today Wolf? Are we going to play with Kiba?" "Yea!"

Maki rose up the ranks very quickly, and became an Anbu within four years. He was chosen as Naruto's bodyguard, and the two were like brothers. Yaomaru grew quite a bit, now 9 feet long. He was also able to talk. Naruto was hated by most people in the village, but Maki and Yaomaru tried their best to shelter the boy from it. Tsume also tried to repeal the council's decision several times, but was not successful. Naruto knew that Wolf was Maki, but Maki asked Naruto not to call him by his real name while in uniform.

Naruto walked with Maki and Yaomaru through the village, ignoring the glares from the villagers. Maki, under his wolf mask, sent his own glare at them. When the three reached the playground, they found Kiba,Tsume, and Kuromaru. Hana, who was six years old, was at the Academy. Tsume, Maki, Yaomaru, and Kuromaru sat together and watched as Naruto and Kiba played together. Choza and Shikkaku came with Shikamaru and Choji. The four decided to play tag and ran off under the adults' watchful eyes. "They really are energetic, huh Maki", Yaomaru said. "Yea, I can't believe that the council denied the repeal again. Fugaku only did it once because he was paid, and voted with us the past several times, but that damn Hiashi Hyuga decided to stubbornly support Danzo, since Naruto is the "demon brat" to him. Damn Hyugas...", grumbled Maki. "I know. I live near Hiashi, and I can hear sobbing from inside their compound. I think Hiashi has taken to abusing his children. Poor Hinata", Shikkaku said bitterly. "So Maki, how's Itachi doing?", asked Choza, trying to take the conversation off the grim subject. "He's grown very distant lately. He's very busy with missions, and I heard rumors of a coup. I pray that they're not true."

* * *

Later that night, Maki decided to stay up and watch Naruto, since his apartment was close to the Inuzuka compound. Yaomaru and the others went to bed, but Maki wanted to make sure Naruto was okay. He was very tense, since Naruto's birthday was in a few days, and that was usually when the villagers became the most aggressive. He was leaning next to the boy's window, reading Icha-Icha Paradise. Yes, Maki was a pervert. A big pervert. Normally, he shouldn't be reading these types of books, since he was 15, but he didn't care. There wasn't anything in the book that he didn't already know. "You know, you should think of being a jounin sensei." "Don't you need to be a tokubetsu jounin for that, Kakashi?", Maki asked the cyclops. "True, you could apply for that rank. You definitely qualify", replied Kakashi. "Please. I can't even properly protect one brat. How could I protect three. If those kids died on a mission, I could never live with myself", retorted Maki. "Plus, I would be a REALLY bad influence." "You can't protect Naruto? Maki, you stretched to unimaginable lengths to protect him. You and your clan did more for the boy than his parents were able to do before they died", argued Kakashi. "Anyway, I think I'm going to call it a night." "Alright, later Kakashi." The tokubetsu jounin sunshined away, and Maki resumed reading. Suddenly, Maki felt a hand chop his neck, and he fell unconscious.

Naruto slept soundly in his apartment, when he heard banging on his door. He immediately realized what was going on and went out the window. The villagers broke into his apartment immediately after. "Where's the demon trash? He was in here just now." "He must have jumped out the window." Naruto ran down the street until one of the villagers found him. "There he is! After him!" Naruto bolted in the other direction. The boy ran and hid in a dark alley. 'What if the find me? Where's ni-san?', Naruto panicked. His mind was racing, until he heard pattering. Naruto looked in the sound's direction, to find a small wolf pup trotting towards him. The pup was black, with grey tufts of fur in different areas. The pup's ears, paws, and underbelly were grey. It was shivering. Naruto was able to deduce that the pup was male, since there was more fur near its groin. 'He must be cold too', Naruto thought. He picked the pup up and snuggled it for warmth. Content, the pup licked both Naruto's cheeks. It was warm at first, but the saliva then began to burn. 'Whats going on!?', Naruto thought. He clutched his head in agony. Red, fang-like markings developed on his cheeks where the pup licked him. "Found you", a malicious voice said. Naruto nervously looked up to see a man with a baseball bat. "Time to die demon!" The man began to beat Naruto with the bat. The pup angrily bit the man in the leg, only to be kicked away. Other villagers joined the man and beat Naruto. Naruto, in the agony, passed out.

* * *

"P-p! P-p! D-n't d-i -n m-! D-n't y-o d-re! P-P! N-R-TO!

Naruto woke up, finding nothing but white. He was in a hospital room. "Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto turned to the door the see the Third Hokage. "Hokage-ji, what happened?, asked Naruto. "You were attacked last night, and now fully healed. Don't strain you're self too much, since you're still recovering. You were out for several days. Someone also left a present for you, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled and gave Naruto a letter. "I already know what the present is, but I don't want to tell you. It's a surprise. I must go, Naruto. But you are free to leave when you are ready." The Hokage smiled and walked away, leaving Naruto to read the letter. 'He's going to be so happy when he finds out', Hiruzen thought as he smiled. Naruto opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Happy Birthday Pup! We have a super special present for you. I left a trail of pink paper for you to follow! The present will at the end of the trail. Good Luck Pup!_

Naruto looked at the letter, and looked around the room to see a pink piece of paper next to the door. Naruto got up, and walked out of the room to see the trail. He followed the trail out of the hospital and down the street. He passed his apartment, and saw a "for sale" sign on the window. "WHAT!?", Naruto screamed. He bolted up to the building owner's apartment. The owner opened the door. "What do you want you filthy mongrel?", he asked. "My apartment is being sold. Where am I going to live?", asked Naruto. "I don't know and I definitely don't care. Now GET THE HELL OUT!", yelled the building owner as he shut the door on the boy. Naruto tried to hold back the tears. 'Am I going to live on the street now?', Naruto thought. He pressed on, following the pink pieces of paper. As he neared the end of the trail, Naruto realized where he was going. "This is the way to the Inuzuka compound", Naruto observed. He continued down the trail to the entrance to the compound. The gate guard saw Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto, Tsume-sama, Maki-san, and Kuromaru-san are waiting for you in their house", he said. "Ok, thank you", Naruto replied with a toothy grin. Many of the clan oriented shinobi had taken a liking to Naruto. Since many of them fought in the battle against the Kyuubi, they knew the nature of the fox and his seal. They trusted that the fox had not taken over Naruto's body. The Hyuuga, though, were as stubborn and arrogant as ever, hell bent the Naruto was the demon. Some of the REALLY arrogant members of the Uchiha clan wanted to use Naruto as a weapon, but most of the clan was strongly against such actions (including Fugaku, surprisingly). Naruto opened the door to Maki's house and...

{How cruel would it be if I ended the chapter here? It's ok, I won't. I don't feel like being a troll today. Maybe another time.}

"SURPRISE!" Naruto saw Tsume, Maki, Kiba, Hana, Yaomaru, and Kuromaru smile at him. They had planned a surprise party. But something else caught the boy's attention as well. A huge sign saying WELCOME HOME hung over them. "Whats going- ack!", Naruto was said before a certain black furred puppy jumped on him and started licking him. "Wait a second, you're the puppy from that night!", Naruto said. The saliva didn't burn this time, though. "Naruto, you have officially been adopted into our clan, and our direct family", Maki said with a grin. Maki was about to explain how when Naruto trapped him an a bear hug. "I *sniffle* finally have a family now?", Naruto said in tears. The others joined the two in the hug. "Gah- Need air -ack- to live!" They all let go of Maki. The anbu smiled smugly, remembering how they finally bypassed the council's rule.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_The council was discussing the fate of the people who attacked Naruto, as well as the anbu that knocked Maki __unconscious. More importantly, though, they were discussing what happened between Naruto and the wolf pup that snuck out of the Inuzuka compound that night. "So, we finally have a way to bypass your law, Mebuki-teme", sneered Tsume. "And how?", asked the blond condescendingly. "Now we know that the First Hokage passed a law regarding clan customs and policies. The law states that any clan policies are to be respected, and no law is the interfere with them under any circumstances. The only exceptions to this are customs regarding murder, cannibalism, theft, child abuse, and other violent, illegal acts. Well it just so happens that our clan has a policy regarding children who bond with our pups, and are not of Inuzuka blood. If the child is an orphan, that child will be adopted into our clan." "What does this have to do with the dem- hold on a second", a council member said. "Yes, Naruto has bonded, by accident, with a pup that snuck out of our compound the night he was attacked. This means, by the law set fourth by the First Hokage, you must repeal the law you set fourth four years ago and allow us to adopt Naruto", Tsume said with triumph. The council went into chaos. Many of the civilian council body were enraged with the way they had been outsmarted. "Yes, what Tsume-san has said is true. By law, the Inuzuka must be allowed to adopt Naruto. But, if the civilian council as a whole is against it, then the clan heads must vote. If two members or more vote against the adoption, then the law is nullified in this situation. All against the adoption", said the Hokage. "Hiashi raised his hand. Fugaku was about to raise his hand, having been bribed by Hiashi this time. It just so happened that Itachi and Mikoto joined this meeting with him. The threatening glares the mother and son sent at him, as well as the fact the Mikoto was cracking her knuckles, scared Fugaku shitless. The Uchiha clan head put his hand down in defeat. "Fukagu, you already got enough money from the time you were bribed regarding that stupid festival fox hunt proposal", Mikoto deadpanned. "But I spent all that money gambling with Shikkaku", Fugaku said as he cried waterfall tears. Next thing he new, Mikoto pulled his ear. "Thats it! You and I are going to have a nice looooong talk about your gambling problem!" "Nooooooo! I'm too young and beautiful to die!", cried Fugaku. Mikoto bonked him on the head. "Grow a pair! Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with a sissy like you! Sorry, my husband tends to be an absolute baka sometimes", Mikoto said as she stormed out of the meeting hall with Fugaku. Itachi __followed them, snickering. He gave a thumbs up to Maki, who returned the gesture._

"And thats how we outsmarted the council", said Maki. Naruto, being four, barely understood a word of it, but nodded. "Okay, lets have dinner!", Tsume said, as it was already night time. The family went into the kitchen to have their meal. "By the way Naruto, that little guy's name is Moku", said Tsume "Nawuto, can u pwease gib me a bewwy wub?", asked said puppy. "He can talk!?", asked Naruto. "Yea. Most pups aren't able to speak, but the smarter ones can", said Maki. "You tryin to say I'm stupid!?", Yaomaru said as he punched Maki with a fisted paw (yes, nin dogs have fingers and opposable thumbs). While Maki rubbed his head from the hit, Naruto yawned. "You tired, pup? Here I'll take you to you're room. It's next to Kiba's", said Tsume. Tsume tucked Naruto in and kissed him goodnight. Moku slept next to Naruto, and they dreamed of what would await them in their new lives.


End file.
